At present, with the progressive development of transportation industry, travelling abroad for business has become popular and traveling abroad has become a choice of many families for taking holiday and leisure. However, different countries have different communication service modes, thus the SIM cards from original countries may not be used in the other countries. In order to communicate with others, these users must use SIM cards provided by local provider. These SIM cards may be purchased by the users, while some countries or regions will distribute free pre-stored value SIM card to foreign travelers when aboard.
At present, before obtaining the pre-stored balance in a SIM card, it is necessary to activate such SIM card first. Generally, for activation of a SIM card, the user is required directly to dial up to the customer service hotline of telecommunication provider and activate the SIM card according to the instruction. However, such activation mode often brings out a lot of problems, such as language barrier and difficulty in operation. In addition, to obtain the balance on SIM card, it is general practice to store the balance to a limit and then automatically increase, thus leading to a problem of time delay and cause inconveniences. On the other hand, when the visitors just arrive in a country or region, it is usually difficult for them to obtain the instant information of peripheral stores or scenic spots, so that they have to ask for materials from local scenic spot service center or use mobile device to search for relevant information. This method is relatively inconvenient.
In view of abovementioned background, a method for activating SIM card with simple requirements and procedures for user, and also can obtain balance and the peripheral information in simple method, will play important role.